Forever Perfect
by Gunnery Sergeant
Summary: 3rd story in the Perfect Match AU. Set after Judgement Day. Jenny is dead and Vance has taken over the agency, disbanding Gibbs' team. How will our Matched Pair react to the separation? Gibbs X Tony SLASH, with a hint of Supernatural! Tony
1. Chapter 1

To all my readers, and especially to those inquiring about how I was doing, I apologize for the long silence. I hadn't planned taking so long to post this story, but things happened to postpone it. To make it short, I began to feel odd, mood wise, with recurring, almost obsessing bad thoughts, almost certainly caused by two close deaths in my family and other sad events happened to close friends. I suffered from major depression back in 2007 and I recognized the obsessing thoughts and lack of interest for things I always loved as the first steps toward the abyss. So I took action before it was too late, and pulled back from the abyss in a pretty fast time, all considered. Now I feel much better, the bad thoughts have gone and I'm here posting this story. My desire to write, unfortunately, is still missing, but I'm confident it will return in due time.

This experience (and what happened in 2007) has taught me an important lesson: if you realize you aren't behaving in a "normal" way (whatever is normal for each of us), don't hesitate to ask for help. It can make a HUGE difference. Back in 2007, I had no idea of what was happening to me until it was too late, and I arrived to the point I no longer recognized myself. Then I asked for help, and even if I was lucky compared to other people who live with depression for years, they were still the worst months of my life, a private hell I wouldn't wish to my worst enemy.

This time I knew very soon what was happening. I acted before things could get worse, and resolved the matter in a few weeks, even if, of course, I'm still under therapy and will be for several months more.

And now stop with the serious stuff and on with the story! I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Forever Perfect**

**By Gunnery Sergeant**

_Sequel to "The Perfect Match" and "Always Perfect, Always You"_

A/N: _as in the previous stories, I've twisted the episodes and their timeline to fit this AU. The most important change here is that the events of 'Collateral Damages', 'Cloak' and 'Dagger' happened closer to the events of 'Last Man Standing' than they happened in the canon. Also, 'Heartland' didn't happen in this AU._

_Thanks to **Finlaure**, my wonderful friend and betareader!_

**May 2008**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pushed open the door of his house, emotionally and physically exhausted. He stepped in, threw the keys on the table by the wall and hung his coat while he kicked the door shut.

The lights in the living room were on, and when he walked in, he spotted Tony sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. He was staring at the flames in rapt contemplation as he sipped bourbon from a half-empty bottle. He didn't turn his head to greet Gibbs, so the older man walked closer and wearily sat down by his side.

"Hey," Gibbs said lowly, stroking Tony's hair.

"Hey," Tony replied, facing him. The younger man was pale and his eyes were dull, but not because of the alcohol.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "No." The he returned to look at the flames. "Do you remember the first time we sat here, like this?"

"'Course," Gibbs answered without hesitation. How could he ever forget it? It had been the evening they had made love for the first time, after he had finally admitted how deeply he loved the other man.

"You offered me a place in your team, and I accepted it—but with a clause. Do you remember it?"

Gibbs sighed, finally understanding where this was leading. "I would have your six and you would have mine."

"Exactly-yet this is the second time in a few months you ran away to do something dangerous without telling me. Why Jethro?" Tony asked his eyes now filled with hurt.

"You know why…" Gibbs answered. "You know you're the most important person in my life. The reason my life is worth living. I need to protect you. Keep you away from harm. I can't bear the idea of losing you as I lost Shannon and Kelly."

"I could be killed every day we hit the streets, Jethro. Do you plan to confine me to desk duty from now on?"

"Of course not. But this wasn't a normal situation. This was about a woman set on revenge. She wanted me dead and I would be damned if I let her come close to you," Gibbs said fiercely.

Tony sighed, "I know. That's the way you are—and I guess you aren't gonna change."

"No. As I said, you're too important to me."

"As you are to me!" Tony exclaimed, eyes blazing with anger, "Try and remember it next time you embark on one of your solo crusades! Don't think just about yourself! Think about me too!"

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but closed it without uttering a word, taken aback by Tony's vehemence.

This was the very first time his lover asked something of him. Asked him to change his behavior. This issue had to really be very important for the younger man if it pushed Tony to speak his mind in such a way.

So Gibbs nodded and murmured, "I promise I will try." He knew himself all too well, and he was aware he couldn't offer more than this promise.

"Okay," Tony replied, staring at Gibbs for several, tense seconds. Then he relaxed a bit and asked with a calmer voice, "So Boss, what was this about?"

"The fall out of an op in Europe, back in 1999. Jenny, Decker and I were sent to Paris to kill some Russians who were selling weapons. I killed my target, but Jenny didn't kill hers, although I discovered it only today."

"Svetlana Chernitskaya; she was the target and the woman set out on revenge. Who did you kill?"

"Anatoly Zukov, her partner and lover."

"So Svetlana somehow discovered that you, Jenny and Decker were behind Zukov's assassination and looked for you," Tony elaborated. "Jenny...Jenny knew who was on her tracks and why, and decided to handle it alone, without asking for help... of me or Ziva either..." the younger man's voice trailed off, as he looked again at the flames.

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder with a hand. "Jenny was sick, Tony. Ducky told me she was dying. I guess she wanted to rectify her mistake before it caused more deaths and without endangering you and Ziva."

"Assistant Director Vance doesn't think the same. He thinks I screwed up by leaving her alone and without protection," Tony commented, and Gibbs knew Vance wasn't the only one thinking that. Tony did too, and maybe he thought his boss did too. So the older man put his arm around his partner's shoulder and pulled him closer until Tony leant against his side.

"Vance can think whatever the hell he wants, but I know it's not true. Jenny gave you a direct order, you obeyed. End of the story," Gibbs replied.

"When Vance heard we have been in Santa Monica, he made it clear he thought I had driven there because I wanted to look to the women on the beach. I think Ziva believes the same."

Gibbs almost bristled. He didn't like how his lover was feeling responsible for something that wasn't his fault. He was aware guilt, even if unfounded, was difficult to shed. He still carried his own share of guilt for not having been near Shannon and Kelly to protect them—and that had been 17 years ago. How could he expect Tony to put things in perspective when they still had to bury Jenny? However, he still made another attempt to make it clear he wasn't angry or held Tony responsible in any way for what had happened in California.

"Listen to me," he said softly but firmly, "we both know you weren't skirt-chasing. We both know you can't disobey a direct order given by a person you care about—your very own nature won't allow it – unless I step in and counteract that order. You cared for Jenny, you obeyed her orders. Vance and Ziva can think what they want, but you and I know the truth." Gibbs then fell silent, counting on Tony sensing how strong and sincere his belief was about this. Emotions could be faked outwardly, with gestures and expressions and the use of the voice, but they couldn't be faked in the heart.

The older man watched intently as Tony relaxed and then smiled. Just a small grin, but it reached his eyes, and Gibbs considered it a victory. He smiled back and leant forward, capturing his partner's lips in a brief kiss.

"Ready to go to bed?" he asked when they separated. It was quite late, and the next day would be hard. Jenny's funeral followed by a meeting with newly appointed NCIS Director Leon Vance, who not only wasn't happy with Tony, but also didn't appreciate how Gibbs and Mike Franks had dealt with Svetlana and Decker's "insurance policy".

"Yes, I'm ready now," his lover answered with a nod. They stood up and as Tony put away the bourbon, Gibbs quelled the flames in the fireplace.

They moved upstairs and got ready to sleep in a few minutes, before slipping beneath the covers and stretching out with relieved sigh.

Tony fell quickly asleep, curled against Gibbs' side in his usual resting position, but despite his tiredness, sleep was slow to come for the older man. He still needed to decompress from events of the past few days, and from the blow of losing yet another woman he had cared for.

His relationship with Jenny had changed and become less friendly and more guarded after his return from his medical leave in Mexico. Especially after it had become clear Tony's concerns about Jenny being obsessed with La Grenouille had proved to be well founded—tragically so.

They had risked losing Agent Balboa – the guy Jenny had sent to do the undercover job Tony had refused – and the agency had been put under investigation when La Grenouille had been killed. Balboa had even been accused to be the murderer by Rene Benoit's scorned daughter Jeanne. Then there had been Jenny's disappearances, her conviction Benoit had caused her father's death, and her refusal to help the arms dealer when he had come asking for protection after his daughter had been targeted.

Gibbs knew Jenny, and not the CIA, had killed La Grenouille. He had known for a while, but he hadn't taken action against her because he couldn't really disapprove her wish to avenge her father, not after what he had done to Pedro Hernandez.

However, his actions in Mexico hadn't put other people in danger, nor he had used a federal agency's means and agents to pursue his personal vendetta as Jenny had done. That had caused a big strain in their relationship, because Gibbs had told her he wouldn't let her do it again.

Now, it no longer mattered. She had died and, hopefully, all her faults had died with her, and no one else would have to pay for her mistakes.

Yet, Gibbs couldn't help but wish it had gone differently. Yes, Jenny had been ill, and she would have died soon, but at least it could have happen in her bed, surrounded by people that cared for her...not alone in that forsaken diner.

_Useless to cry over spilt milk, _he admonished himself. _She died doing her job, and Ducky said it was for the best. Let's just hope she found peace._

With a deep sigh, Gibbs closed his eyes and finally, lulled by Tony's soft, regular breathing, he fell asleep.

**XXX**

When the following morning, just after they returned from the funeral, Vance summoned his whole team and not just him in the Director's office, Gibbs' gut churned in alarm. But not even that warning could have prepared him for what happened next, when Vance faced them from behind his desk and said, "Officer David, the liaison position with NCIS is being terminated. McGee... I'm moving you across to the cyber crimes unit. DiNozzo... you've been reassigned. Agent afloat, _USS Ronald Reagan_. Pack your bags-you fly out tomorrow. Agent Gibbs," and Vance paused to pick up three personnel files from his desk, "Meet your new team."

An unnatural silence fell on the room as those words sank in. Gibbs had to force himself from not turning to face Tony. Instead he kept his eyes locked with Vance's.

"Dismissed," the director ordered, never breaking his eye contact with Gibbs, but the former Marine was determined not to be the first one who would break it.

"Go," he said as he sensed his team—his people – hesitate. Still looking at Vance, he waited until the door closed, leaving them alone, and then uttered just a word, "Why?"

"Various reasons. David's appointment was Shepard's idea. The SecNav and I feel no reason to continue this arrangement with Mossad. McGee's skills will be put at a better use in the cyber crimes unit. DiNozzo was up for a stint as agent afloat and I had an unexpected opening on the _Ronald Reagan_. If I'm not wrong you too served on ship about ten years ago," Vance added, and Gibbs had the meager satisfaction to see him break their eye contact first.

"And these?" he asked raising the folders in his hand, "My new team?"

"Young agents with great potential but little investigative experience. I want you to teach them."

Gibbs' fingers tightened around the files, but he didn't reply. Really, what else could he do? He knew too little about Vance to question his motives to his face. Inwardly, though, he had a damned good idea of what was going on. Not only was Vance pissed with him for how he had dealt with Svetlana Chernitskaya. He also hadn't liked how Gibbs had saved Agent Balboa from an almost certain conviction for La Grenouille's murder by bringing in Trent Kort after being explicitly told not to interfere in the Internal Affairs investigation.

As for Tony, they already knew he wasn't one of Leon's favorite people.

This was punishment, pure and simple, and a way for Vance to impose his authority over Gibbs, and bring him more under his control. There was no doubt that without a loyal team having his six and trusting him with no questions asked, he would no longer have the same freedom of action he used to have.

Gibbs thought of all that as he stared at Vance, but said nothing. It wasn't the moment.

He was a Marine, and Marines knew when it was the moment to fight, and when it was best to retreat and regroup before launching another attack.

So he simply nodded and walked to the door, knowing he had lost this battle, but determined to win the war.

As he walked along the balcony toward the stairs, he looked down at the squad room and saw Tony, Ziva and McGee had already cleared their desks and were now standing near them, looking lost and dazed, as if they hadn't truly grasped what had happened yet.

Around them, other agents moved slowly and silently and Gibbs recognized the expression on most of their faces: worry. Because if the new director had no qualms in disbanding the most successful team in the whole agency, then it meant no one's job or position was secure and that everyone could be sent away or see their assignment changed without a warning.

Gibbs jogged down the stairs, stepped into the squad room, walked to his desk and dropped the folders Vance had given him. His people gathered around him and he found himself thinking it looked like the night he had walked away after the Cape Fear had exploded, only that this time, he was the one left behind.

Those three young faces were all looking to him for guidance, for comfort, and even if he wasn't good with words, he did his best to give them what they needed.

"Ziva," he began, pulling her in a brief embrace. "Take care of yourself. Enjoy your time in Israel, because I'll want you back here soon."

Ziva smiled and answered, "I will, Gibbs- and take care of yourself too."

"I will." He turned to McGee, who looked like he was on verge of tears, the confidence gained along the past few years all but gone. "Chin up, Tim…and don't go all Elf Lord in the cyber crime unit. I expect you to still be able to talk in English when you are back behind that desk."

"Yes, Boss," the younger agent answered as he shook Gibbs' hand.

Then Gibbs turned to face Tony. This would be only their public goodbye, the one between two colleagues, but still it was so damn hard to find the words to acknowledge the younger man was leaving. But he had to; the whole squad room was listening. So Gibbs walked closer to his Senior Agent, hand outstretched and said, "Being agent afloat is like being the ship cop, DiNozzo—and you have been a hell of a cop for a long time. You'll do well on the ship, and when the assignment is up, I expect you to get back here, to watch my six again. Right?"

"Right, Boss," Tony answered taking his hand. Gibbs nodded in approval, before he raised his head to look at Vance, who was observing them from the balcony.

_These are my people Leon_, he thought as his eyes searched and found the director's, _and I will get them back. I don't know when, I don't know how—but I will. I swear it_.

Let me know what you think! As usual, reviews make me update faster. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks so much for all the good wishes and "get well"s. I'm well now. I'm back to my normal self, but as it happens with a lot of illnesses, you can't stop medications as soon as you are OK, but must continue them for a while longer, to avoid relapses.**

**Secondly, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm really happy you liked the first chapter and I hope you'll like this second one too.**

**X**

The first things Gibbs saw when he stepped inside Tony's flat were two duffle bags sitting in the hall, one closed and filled with stuff, the other still open with room for some last minute items.

Their sight caused his throat to tighten, because they somehow made Tony's imminent departure more real and definitive.

Squaring his shoulders and calling to his training to keep his calm, not let his emotions overwhelm him, and to be the rock his lover needed him to be, Gibbs walked in the living room. He found Tony sitting on the couch, staring intently at what looked like a business card.

"What is it?" he asked, as he sat by his partner's side.

"Do you remember Captain Greely, the chief of Metro PD Homicide department?" Tony said, twisting his upper body to face the older man.

"Sure. Smart, competent guy."

"Well, before we parted ways he gave me this and told me to give him a call should I ever decide to leave NCIS."

Gibbs froze. Leave NCIS? What was Tony thinking? "You wanna leave?" He didn't bother to hide his shock, since Tony had certainly already sensed it.

"It could be a solution," the younger man said calmly. "I could stay here and tell Vance exactly where he can shove the _Ronald Reagan_."

"That would only mean he wins and you lose something you like, and deserve. You're a damn good agent; would be wasted working for Metro."

"So you don't want me to leave?" his lover asked with an expression Gibbs couldn't read.

"Tony…you once told me you appreciated the fact I never used the hold I have on you to make you do what I want as other persons you cared for did in the past. I'm not gonna start now. If you want to resign because you don't think you can bear to be an agent afloat on a ship, then do it. I'll support you—but don't try and do what you think is best for me or believe I might want. Think about yourself."

Tony turned the business card in his hands and murmured, "I don't want to leave NCIS, but six months away-"

"They'll pass quicker than you think. Remember when I was in Mexico?"

"We talked on the phone every day. It won't be possible on the _Ronald Reagan_."

"We'll exchange emails," Gibbs said and, at Tony's incredulous look, added outraged, "Hey! You know I can send them!"

"Sure you can," Tony teased him with a smile, before sobering again. "And after the assignment is over? What guarantees do we have Vance won't send me somewhere else? NCIS has offices scattered across the world."

"I'll make sure he won't. I know a few people who owe me a favor, and I'll call on all of them if necessary," Gibbs said fiercely. He had planned on using those aces up his sleeve when the time of his mandatory retirement from field work would come, but he wouldn't hesitate to use them to bring Tony back where he belonged, at his side, in life and work.

"Those people will want to know why you have such interest in me…"

"Then I will tell them," Gibbs replied, matter-of-fact. He hated how this imminent separation had made Tony so…insecure. He had hoped that after almost four years together, the younger man felt certain of the place he had in Gibbs' heart, but evidently it would take more time to completely banish those ten years they spent apart from his memory. "Tony," he continued, "you know we keep this a secret because it would cause troubles on the job, but that doesn't mean I'm ashamed of our relationship."

"Of course not!" Tony exclaimed. "I know! I-I feel it every time we go somewhere together…I feel your love and your pride when we walk side by side as friends and partners."

"Yeah…that's right. Don't ever forget it," Gibbs said, squeezing his lover's shoulder. "So, we are okay?"

Tony nodded firmly. "Packing is almost done and my flight leaves at 0800. We still have a few hours for us…Any ideas of what we could do to occupy the time?"

The older man was relieved to see his lover's impish smile appear, and he let his playful side, the one he showed only to Tony, surface. "I'm not sure. I know we talked about repainting your kitchen, and the faucet in the bathroom is still leaking…"

"Jethro!" Tony's voice was a mix of amusement and outrage as he swatted Gibbs' arm.

The older man smirked and then sobered. "Come here," he murmured and his lover lost no time in moving closer.

Gibbs raised his hand and cupped Tony's nape, pulling his head down for a kiss, that started slow and tender but became hard and more demanding in a matter of seconds, possibly when the thought _"God, how can I stay sane six months without this?" _crossed both their minds.

Gibbs kissed his lover thoroughly, tongue invading his mouth, relishing the familiar taste he found there. Tony pressed even closer in response and his hands started moving on the older man's body, fingers pushing away layers of clothes as they looked for skin.

Gibbs groaned against Tony's lips as those skilled hands brushed his stomach and then pressed against his straining erection.

"Bed...now," he said roughly, standing up and offering his hand to Tony, who promptly took it.

Once in the bedroom, they wasted no time in getting rid of their clothes. Jackets, shirts, shoes and socks were quickly removed, with no care for where they landed.

"Bed..." Gibbs repeated, pulling down his slacks and boxers together, and then kicking them aside.

Tony just stared at him, eyes fixed on his naked body as if he had never seen it before—or wanted to commit it in his memory.

"You can take a picture later, if you want," Gibbs murmured, not wanting their imminent separation to intrude in this moment anymore than it already did.

"Really?" Tony replied, with such a surprised look it made the older man chuckle.

"Yeah...just be careful to hide it _very_ well...and be ready to tear it into pieces and swallow it in order not to be caught with it on you..."

"You are teasing me! Again!" Tony exclaimed, and his big grin showed Gibbs he had once again managed to take his lover's mind away from what will happen in a few hours.

Tony quickly undid his pants and pushed them down, taking his underwear with them. Once naked, he knelt on the bed and walked on hands and knees till he reached his nightstand, where he got the lube and a condom, which he threw on the ivory sheets. Then he stretched out on his back, and made a come hither gesture with his finger.

Gibbs scooted up the mattress and gently lowered himself atop of his lover. He rained kiss after kiss on Tony's lips, cheeks, nose, chin, neck and chest.

The younger man writhed beneath him, as his hands moved restlessly along Gibbs' arms and shoulders, fingers curling and digging in his muscles every time the older man touched one of his hot spots.

Tony's writhing and soft moans made Gibbs lose his control far sooner than he would have liked, and he blindly ran his hand over the bed, trying to find the lube and the condom his lover had put there. Once he got them, he rose on his knees between the younger man's legs. He put the condom on and squeezed the gel onto his palm. He coated himself first, enjoying the rapt way Tony looked at his hand moving over his cock, then prepared his lover, slowly and thoroughly, because not hurting the younger man was always foremost in his mind, no matter how excited or needy he was.

Once he was satisfied Tony was ready, Gibbs took hold of his lover hips, adjusted him in the right position and entered him, right to the hilt, struggling not to come as the younger man moaned aloud and clenched around him.

They remained still, both panting harshly for a couple of moments, until Gibbs felt a bit more in control.

"Ready?" he breathed.

"Always ready...with you," Tony replied, clenching again his inner muscles to make his point.

Gibbs groaned and started moving, pulling out to the tip, then thrusting back to the hilt, slow and methodical, making sure to hit Tony in the right place with every inward stroke.

"Like it?" he whispered, running his hands along his lover thighs.

"Love it..." came the breathy reply, as Tony threw his head back on the pillow, arching his neck.

The pace of Gibbs' thrusts increased, as did the volume of Tony's moans and of his own groans.

When the younger man bucked up into him, Gibbs reached out with his hand and wrapped his fingers around his lover's weeping, hard cock.

"No..." Tony moaned. "Not yet...wanna it to last a bit more..."

"Okay..." Gibbs whispered. It took all of his considerable willpower to slow down his thrusts, but he managed to do it, even if he knew he couldn't last for much longer. He could already feel the tensing of his muscles and Tony, really, he wasn't helping. He couldn't keep his hips still, writhing and clenching with every stroke and there wasn't much Gibbs could do to stave off his imminent orgasm.

"Kiss me!" Tony gasped out, eyes locking with Gibbs', and the older man responded almost automatically, letting go of his thighs, bending forward and capturing his lover's lips in a heated, sloppy kiss.

Gibbs poured all of his love in that kiss, as his hips moved erratically, no longer capable of any restraint or rhythm. He could no longer stave off his climax, but it didn't matter, because, with a muffled scream and a sharp buck, Tony came, warm seed spurting against both their stomachs. Gibbs closed his eyes and just let go, groaning aloud as white hot pleasure enveloped him.

They collapsed in a sweaty, messy heap, and didn't move for several moments, as they regained their breath. Then, Gibbs raised his head, kissed Tony's check and then pulled back, regretfully slipping out of his lover.

He walked to the bathroom on not too steady legs, disposed of the condom and cleaned himself. Returning to the bedroom, he washed Tony too, and then they both slipped beneath the sheets, moving close.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just basking in the afterglow, then Tony whispered, head resting over Gibbs' chest. "I'll miss this. Not the sex... well, that too...but mostly this intimacy. This peaceful silence. This awareness we are together and don't need to say or do anything to express it...we just need to be."

"I know," Gibbs replied, his voice equally soft. "I'll miss it too. But it won't be forever, and we'll make up for the lost time when you are back."

"Promise?"

"Yep. Maybe we can use a few vacation days and go somewhere, just the two of us."

"I would like that," Tony yawned.

Silence fell again other them and a few moments later Gibbs realized Tony had fallen asleep.

"Good..." he thought, before sleep enveloped him too.

**X**

The following morning saw Gibbs at Tony's side as the plane that would take his lover to the _USS Ronald Reagan _lowered its ramp. They weren't the only ones watching; Vance was there too.

"Were you afraid he wouldn't show up?" Gibbs had said sarcastically when he had seen the other man.

"I just wanted to wish Agent DiNozzo good journey," Vance had replied with a cold voice.

As the ramp touched the ground, Gibbs knew his time with Tony had come to a temporary end. This wasn't the first time he said goodbye to a loved one, but all the previous times it had been him to leave, while now he was the one left behind. But contrary to Shannon, who had to watch while her husband left for a war zone, not knowing when or ever she would see him again, Gibbs had the reassurance of knowing the _Ronald Reagan _was currently on a training mission in the Atlantic, far away from potential dangerous areas such as the Persian Gulf or the Yellow Sea.

Tony shouldered his bags walking toward the plane, and Gibbs went with him, conscious of Vance following them.

They stopped by the ramp, the situation reminding them of their long-past goodbye in New York, when they hadn't been able to say anything too revealing because Madeline Fairchild had been hovering nearby.

So, as they shook hands on the tarmac, Gibbs was only able to utter a banal, "Have a good journey, DiNozzo. Do a good job on the ship."

"I'll do my best, Boss," Tony answered with one of his impudent grins, caressing Gibbs' palm with a finger as he pulled back his hand.

Then the younger man sobered and turned toward Vance, "Director."

"Agent DiNozzo," Vance simply said as he shook the other man's hand.

And then it was done. They couldn't drag the moment anymore, so Tony squared his shoulders, tilted up his chin and with a final look at Gibbs, he walked up the ramp and disappeared inside the plane. Leaving behind a former Marine who was already missing him.

.

.

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me very happy to know you are enjoying the story! :)**

**XXX**

The first days after Tony's departure passed quickly enough for Gibbs. He had three new agents to get to know, one Abby to soothe and restrain from telling Vance exactly what she thought of him, and a new director to observe and study.

The MCRT didn't get any new cases, so Gibbs organized drills and tests to evaluate the new agents' skills.

The results left him cursing Vance under his breath as he wondered how the hell he would be able to investigate and solve crimes if he would need all his time to teach it to these people.

Michelle Lee, who sat at Ziva's desk, came from the legal department. Aside being hindered by her lawyer's mentality, which pushed her to remind Gibbs almost on a daily basis what he could or couldn't do, she was also a disaster with her firearm. Gibbs envisioned long hours spent at the firing range with her, because there was no way he would allow her to be in the field before she was able to protect herself and the team.

Daniel Keating sat at McGee's desk, and reminded Gibbs of Tim when he had first arrived in the team—with the difference McGee had been able to drive, while Keating wasn't. His strong suggestion the other agent should take a driving license test had the only result to have Lee telling him he couldn't oblige a person to take driving lessons if they were scared by cars.

Finally there was Brent Langer, his second in command. He was the biggest disappointment—and not just because no one could ever compare with Tony. Langer had been Gibbs' probie when he had first taken the lead of the MCRT, and he had been a promising agent back then. Smart and willing to learn, he had been an asset for the team, until a friend had convinced him to move to the FBI. Langer had returned to work for NCIS four months before, on Gibbs' recommendation after he had helped on a case, but he was a far cry from the agent he had been seven years before.

He had picked up a lot of bad habits at the FBI, reputed himself superior to his team mates – Gibbs included—and didn't listen to instructions and orders he didn't like.

All of this frustrated Gibbs to no end. He had gotten used to having people following his lead, no matter where it led them. He had gotten used to people trusting him as much as he trusted them and now he felt out of sorts, surrounded by these strangers who questioned and didn't trust him.

One week after the reassignment, Gibbs went to the director's office and protested with Vance, asking to at least been given an agent he knew and trusted, such as Balboa, but got a "No" as answer, followed by a "You were a DI in the Marines, Gibbs. You are used to shaping up and training people. Do it."

For a moment Gibbs wished nothing more than make Vance swallow that damned toothpick he was always chewing, but his common sense prevailed. Without saying another word, he walked out of the office and returned to the squad room. As he jogged down the stairs, he looked at Tony's empty desk – Langer wasn't there despite having been ordered to study a cold case report, and Gibbs somehow knew the man hadn't just gone to the head—and felt a lump form in his throat.

He missed the younger man. Missed him on the job and off the job. Missed going home to a house or an apartment full of Tony. Missed their dinners, the movies, working together on the boat…

"_Get a grip, Marine,"_ he thought, annoyed with himself for his reaction. _"It's just for six months. Now focus on the job…You heard Toothpick, he wants you to shape them up… Let's do it."_

**X**

The day Gibbs received an email from Tony, the first after the initial, brief one informing him that he had safely arrived on the _Ronald Reagan_; he read it so many times he committed it to his memory, just as he used to do with Shannon's letters. But while those letters had been full of love, of endearments, of "when you come home we could…", this email was short and almost blunt. The kind of email an agent could send to his former boss who also happened to be a friend. There was nothing revealing in it, just in case someone intercepted it.

But it was better than nothing.

Gibbs replied in kind, urging Tony to keep up with the good work, and sharing news about Abby, Ducky, and McGee.

It wasn't much, but he couldn't say more and he hoped than Tony would read between the lines and feel the love Gibbs had poured in that short message.

**XXX**

They caught a case the following week, and it was a good thing, because Gibbs was so frustrated and short tempered with his new team, he would have ended up killing someone if he stayed coped up in the office a day more.

That, of course, didn't mean things went better while they were out in the field. Lee risked being shot by an over anxious neighbor of the victim who thought he too was in danger; Langer almost compromised the whole investigation because he didn't listen to Gibbs' instructions; and finally they lost their chief suspect because Keating couldn't pursue him when he escaped.

Gibbs found himself practically living at the office as he tried to repair the mistakes done by the other three agents and find the murderer before he could go off grid or kill again. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't be able to solve a case, and was determined to solve this one too, even if it meant doing alone the job usually done by four people. He lived mostly on coffee, grabbing a bite when Abby brought him something to eat, and taking a nap when Ducky all but pulled him down to autopsy and made him lay on one of the slabs.

One night, desperately needing someone to bounce ideas off of, he sent an email to Tony with all the key points of the case. Then he fell asleep at his desk, only to wake up when the computer alerted him he had an incoming message.

Squinting his eyes, he saw it was from Tony, so he rushed to open it. It contained a couple of ideas the younger man had about where to look for their suspect, but also a couple of more personal lines, "What are you doing still at the office, Boss?" and "Are you sleeping and eating enough?"

Gibbs replied by thanking Tony for the help, but ignored the personal questions. He didn't want to lie to his lover, but at the same time he knew the younger man wouldn't be happy if he told him the truth.

Tony had made no secret, right from the first moment he had re-entered his life, he wished Gibbs would take better care of himself and, in his wonderful, unobtrusive way, he had made sure the older man did. Better food, less alcohol, more sleep, massages…all changes Gibbs had accepted without a fuss because they had never been impositions, just suggestions made out of love.

_"I want to have you around for a long time,"_ Tony had once told him, prompting him to reply, _"Me too."_

"Sorry Tony," Gibbs whispered as he pressed the "send" icon. "I'll try to do better."

He stared at the screen for a few minutes thinking about his lover. Writing to Tony had been a good idea, but the short exchange had had the side effect of bringing again to the forefront how much he missed the younger man.

He had managed to push his loneliness away as he worked on the case, but now his heart ached with the longing to see Tony's face and talk with him, if only for a moment.

He sighed and shook his head, relieved there was no one in the office close enough to see him stare at the screen like a love struck girl and straightened himself. He had a job to do, new leads to follow, and it was best to get it done now, while he was alone and wouldn't risk being interrupted by incompetent coworkers, pain-in-the-butt directors and well meaning, but meddlesome friends.

**X**

The third week was quieter than the previous one, but still a far cry from what Gibbs considered normal.

Not only did he still have to deal with people who seemed to learn nothing, starting from the fact he didn't want to be called "sir", but also he had to deal with himself.

He felt strange…out of sorts. He was tense, and even working on the boat, when he had time to dedicate to it, was unable to relax him. Other days, instead he was aphetic, and felt like he had lost his purpose. He slept badly, and he had little appetite. He tried to eat, out of his promise to Tony, but all the food tasted like sand.

Gibbs knew how he would call this behavior if he observed it in another person: moping. This awareness irritated him to no end because Marines didn't mope! Especially not Marines who have been deployed away from their family in a time when satellite phones and email didn't exist and when a letter sent from home could take months to reach him. Now instead, it seemed his loneliness increased as the days passed.

He had never behaved like this when he had been away from Shannon and Kelly for months on end. Yes, his loneliness had been acute for the first days, but then it had decreased as he got used to being alone, and spiked up again at the end of the deployment, when he couldn't wait to be back home and hold his wife and child again in his arms.

And speaking of Shannon and Kelly, after their deaths, he had been alone for twelve years before Tony had entered his life. Twelve years spent knowing there was no way he could ever have his girls back…so what were six months compared to twelve years, especially knowing Tony would be back after that time?

Yet, despite his annoyance toward himself, Gibbs couldn't stop missing his lover so much that it felt like a physical ache that never left him.

He missed Tony sitting at his desk or at the table in the kitchen. Missed their banter as they prepared breakfast or dinner. Missed him in the living room, where the big TV stood unused in these too long evenings. Missed him in bed, which was now a cold and lonely place. Missed their intimacy, both physical and emotional. Missed having around the person who knew him better than he knew himself, and that could always lighten his mood and raise his spirit, with a quick retort, a funny comment, a squeeze to the arm, or even with just a look that meant more than one hundred words.

The only way he knew to keep the loneliness at bay, now as in the past, was to keep himself busy, to focus on his job—and so he did.

In the office, he took tasks he had been delegating to others for years, atop his usual duties as team leader.

At home, he did all the repairs, cleaning, tidying he had postponed doing during his Tony-filled weekends. When he was done, he brought in some cold case files, and reviewed them, looking for new leads. He worked well into the night, until exhaustion won, and he would fall asleep at the dining table.

All of it took a toll on his body, and he realized it the Monday he got back to work feeling more tired he had been on Friday evening.

Ducky was waiting by his desk with a report when Gibbs arrived, and the ME observed him keenly from behind his glasses.

"Are you all right, Jethro?" he asked.

"Yeah, Duck. Just not looking forward to another week spent among people who don't listen or don't understand."

"Have you tried head-slapping them? It worked well with your previous probationary agents…" Ducky suggested.

"Nah…Lee would claim abuse and quote me the entire law code if I did it, Gibbs commented. "I need to find another way."

"I understand." Ducky said with a nod and a smile. "Well Jethro, I'm sure you will be able to shape them to be good agents. Just make sure to make them do their jobs. Don't do everything by yourself as you did the other week. You look tired, my friend, and you need to delegate, even if you would prefer not. That's the only way they can learn."

Gibbs nodded. "I know, Duck…and I will."

And he really did delegate when they caught another case. He delegated tasks and assigned jobs—but ended up checking and rechecking everything on his own. Only that this time he did it at home, in the evenings, so Ducky and Abby wouldn't notice the long hours he was putting in. He ate only when his empty stomach cramped, and slept only when exhaustion won over him. This was good, because it meant he would be too tired to dream of Tony, and the loneliness that plagued him when he was awake, would give him respite while he was sleeping.

.

.

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**XXX**

One morning, thirty five days after the team was disbanded, Gibbs walked into the office with a splitting headache that had started the previous evening and worsened during the mostly sleepless night.

His eyes posed longingly on Tony's desk and for a moment he imagined his lover giving him that secret smile he gave when they saw each other in the office after having spent the previous night together, and that alerted Gibbs the younger man was about to brag about his nightly exploits with the rest of the team. Exploits that, in his tale, involved one or more women, the younger the better, and not his cranky older boss.

In the beginning Gibbs hadn't appreciated it, although he understood Tony's need to keep up with his cover and "date". Later, he had learned to be amused by Tony's inventiveness, especially when he had realized every time his lover complimented or expressed appreciation for one of his made-up dates, in reality was complimenting Gibbs…It was another way to say 'I love you'.

But Tony wasn't there, hiding behind his monitor, and the most Gibbs could hope for was to find an email from his lover waiting in his mailbox.

He sat at his desk and had just switched on his computer. A bout of a feeling so strong and dark he could only call desolation washed over him when he saw there was nothing in his mailbox by Tony. He felt like the world had crashed over him and he wondered how the hell he would make it to the end of the day.

The desk phone rang, the noise terribly loud for his pounding headache. He quickly picked up the receiver to avoid it would ring again.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said roughly, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

It wasn't dispatch, but the director's assistant. Vance wanted to see him at once.

Gibbs groaned inwardly, wondering how Vance knew he was already in and what the hell he wanted so early in the morning.

Climbing the stairs to the upper floor left him breathless, sore and lightheaded and, added so his persisting headache, it made him wonder if he had caught something. While it was true he had never been sick in his whole life, he had no illusion he was really immune from bugs, and he felt like shit. There was no other way to describe it. Maybe he could go to see Ducky later…

Gibbs walked inside Vance's office without knocking or waiting for the assistant to announce him. "Director," he greeted.

"Gibbs," Vance answered, sitting behind his desk. "I was looking at these folders. Where is the report about the Davison case?"

"Lee is still working on it."

"It's almost ten days since you closed the case," Vance commented.

"Well, yeah, Leon, it's not my fault if she isn't even able to write an investigation report and I had to correct it and have her rewrite it. Told you she would do better back in the legal department," Gibbs answered, clenching his fists at his sides to stop himself from rubbing his temples. It felt like someone was drilling a hole in his head, and he was aware his heartbeat hadn't yet slowed down after the stairs.

"Are we going to have that discussion again, Gibbs?" Vance asked, rising to his feet.

"No Leon, you made pretty clear you aren't gonna discuss anything. I'm just telling you what I think."

The pounding in his head increased even more, as nausea was added to his general feeling of sickness.

Gibbs raised his hands and rubbed his fingers against his temples, barely aware Vance was talking, something about not liking being called by his name with that tone. He was only aware of the pounding of his heart, of the cold sweat bathing his brow, of the room that had started spinning around him.

He had just the time to think, "_Hell, I'm gonna faint_," before his legs crumbled under him and everything went black.

**XXX**

When Gibbs opened his eyes, the first thing he saw when he was able to focus his vision was an anonymous white ceiling and a neon light. Frowning and not knowing where he was, he turned his head and saw Ducky. A very concerned, tired-looking Ducky, sitting by his side. He knew at once he was the cause of the fatigue and worry on his friend's face, but why?

"Duck…" he croaked, idly wondering why his throat was so dry and his voice so raspy, as if he hadn't used it in days.

Ducky's whole face brightened as he smiled and straightened on the chair. "Jethro! Welcome back, my friend! You gave us quite a scare—again!"

"What happened? Where I am?" Gibbs asked, his voice now sounding stronger.

"You are at Bethesda Naval Hospital. You were taken here after you collapsed in Director Vance's office and couldn't be roused."

Gibbs nodded, as memory returned. He remembered going into Leon's office and talking about a report. He remembered feeling like shit and then thinking he was about to faint…and then nothing, until a few minutes ago.

"How long?" he muttered.

"Two days," Ducky answered, patting his arm. "But you must not worry. The doctors ascertained there is nothing really wrong with you. You are just exhausted and undernourished." The ME's eyes lost their spark and turned sad. "When was the last time you had a full meal and a whole night of sleep?"

"Don't know," Gibbs answered, since it was rather pointless to try and lie given his condition. "Before Jenny left for Los Angeles, maybe."

Ducky's eyes softened, as he patted his arm again. "Jethro, I know her death has been a hard blow for you, but Jennifer wouldn't want to see you ruin your health for her." A pause, then, "I had no idea her death effected you so much…I thought you had got over her long ago."

"It's not because of Jenny," Gibbs murmured, looking away.

"No? Then what, Jethro?"

The door of the room opened before Gibbs could answer, and Vance walked in, with a thunderous look on his face that promised nothing good. He stopped by the bed, exchanged a nod with the ME and then faced Gibbs.

"Can I know what the hell is going on?" he began. "I just got a call from the _USS Ronald Reagan_: Agent DiNozzo collapsed while talking with the Captain, and cannot be roused. It happened two days ago, roughly at the same time you collapsed, Gibbs. The cause? Exhaustion and malnutrition."

Worry rushed in Gibbs as he heard about Tony. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and urgently asked, "How is he? Is he okay?"

"Don't know yet. They are transferring him here." Vance checked his watch. "He should arrive this evening."

"I'll make arrangements to have Anthony settled in the bed beside yours, Jethro," Ducky said gently. "You won't be away from him a moment more than necessary now that I know."

Vance frowned and asked, "What do you know, Dr. Mallard?"

The ME ignored the question as he continued to talk to Gibbs. "Why didn't you tell me it was him?"

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"You came to me years ago, asking for advice for a rather personal matter, remember? When you never touched the topic again, I thought things hadn't worked out between you and the lad. I never imagined it was Anthony and that you two are now so much more than coworkers." Ducky explained, his eyes never leaving Gibbs'. "Why did you never tell me he was the man we talked about? Had I known, I would have blocked his reassignment for medical reasons." He then turned to face Vance, who looked like he was about to explode and asked, "Are you aware of the people called Perfect Matches, Director?"

Vance nodded. "I've heard of them, yes."

"Agent DiNozzo is a Perfect Match, while Agent Gibbs is his match."

"Ducky…" Gibbs growled softly, not liking the idea of sharing his personal life with Vance.

"I'm sorry, Jethro, but this is something the Director needs to know, since it has so obviously affected both you and Anthony. This must go in your medical files, so you won't be separated again."

"But Ducky…We have been separated for four months when I was on leave in Mexico—and nothing like this happened," Gibbs tried to reason with his friend.

"You were indeed separated, but I clearly remember Anthony phoned you every day. That gave you enough personal contact to prevent the reaction you had this time. Have you heard from him since he left?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Just a couple of emails."

"Which I bet did nothing to ease the loneliness both of you are feeling…Jethro, recent researches have demonstrated Perfectly Matched pairs, those fully bonded, where the love is fully reciprocated by the "normal" partner, become emotionally dependant on each other. They live in symbiosis…like two valves of a same being… and cannot be separated," Ducky explained.

"We didn't know…" Gibbs murmured.

Vance, who had been listening intently, took advantage of the ensuing silence to ask, "When did you… bond? I think that's the word."

Gibbs sighed. He hated to talk about his private life, especially to a person he didn't trust, but he had no choice. Besides, it would ensure he and Tony couldn't be separated again, and this was worth every ounce of embarrassment he will feel.

"We bonded in 1993… by mistake. We didn't see each other for the next ten years, when Tony joined the NCIS. We have been in a relationship since 2004—and it has never affected our jobs," Gibbs stressed the last like as he looked at Vance.

"It has affected them now!" the Director retorted before walking away.

Once they were alone, Ducky returned to face Gibbs and asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me, Jethro?"

"Rule Four, Duck: 'the best way to keep a secret is keep it to yourself. The second best way is tell one other person... if you must. There is no third best'. We didn't want the news to accidentally spread and cause troubles in the office or when we work with other LEO's. I guess it no longer matters. It will become common knowledge within hours after you update our medical files."

Ducky shook his head and admonished, "Don't be so negative, Jethro. I'll find a way to keep it hush-hush." He smiled and continued, "As for our Director, he is more than a little annoyed with you at the moment, but he is intelligent enough to keep such news to himself. The only thing you should think of now, is that young Anthony will be soon here, and that no one will be able separate you two again. I would not, of course, expect Vance to reassign him to your team. I think we both know it's highly unlikely – but I fully predict Tony will be given a job in the HQ. I believe this a very good thing, don't you?"

Gibbs nodded, and reclined back on the mattress. The conversation had exhausted all the strength he currently had, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Wake me when Tony is here...please..." he mumbled.

"I will, Jethro. Now sleep...that's exactly what you need now."

And Gibbs did, falling asleep with a small smile on his lips.

Tony was coming home.

.

.

Well, I guess you will be happy Tony is coming home so soon...Let me know, OK?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm happy you were all happy about Tony coming home...and here there is their reunion.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

When Gibbs woke up for the second time, the first sensation his brain registered wasn't a voice calling his name or a hand shaking his shoulder. Instead he felt something soft brush against his brow, cheekbones, jaws, leaving behind a slightly damp sensation.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at two green orbs he would recognize anywhere.

His whole body sang at the sight of his lover and his shaking hand rose to bury in brown hair as he whispered, "Tony…"

"Yes…" came the murmured reply, as the soft and damp lips posed another kiss on his cheek.

Then Tony pulled back, just enough for them to properly look at each other. Gibbs' breath caught in his throat as he saw how gaunt his lover looked. Pale skin, dark shadows under his eyes, hollow cheeks. He reminded him of how Tony had looked when he had the plague, but for the eyes. They weren't dull as back then, but bright and alive. Happy. That relaxed Gibbs. A bit.

Their right hands met over the older man's chest and they intertwined their fingers as they shared a smile. Then Gibbs turned his head and saw that while Tony was now sitting on the chair previously occupied by Ducky, the other bed in the room had rumpled sheets…and his lover had an IV connected to his arm, just like himself. It meant he had been there for a while, and that Ducky hadn't woke him up as he had asked.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About three hours."

"Told Ducky to wake me up when you arrived."

"He tried…but you didn't even stir," Tony replied, squeezing his hand. "I almost panicked seeing that, but he told me you were only deeply, deeply asleep. Nothing wrong with you. They settled me into bed and Ducky told me to try and sleep. I did for a while, but when I woke, the need to be near you, to touch you, to hear your voice got overwhelming…"

"So you decided to wake me up in a way Ducky hadn't thought of…" Gibbs completed.

"Yeah…with kisses. Like Sleeping Beauty," Tony teased, bending down to kiss the older man again, this time on the lips.

"Duck won't be happy to see you out of bed. You look like shit."

Tony all but snorted, "You have such a way with words, Jethro. But you are right, I look like shit. You too."

"Did Ducky tell you what he thinks happened to us?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, he did. He explained everything. I think he is right about it. The first days on the ship, I felt the same longing I felt for you all those years ago, when we separated for the first time. I thought it would pass, but instead it got stronger. I tried to fight it. Told myself it was stupid to feel like that, because you weren't gone, just waiting for me at home, but it didn't work…I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep…"

"You didn't say it in your emails…"

"You didn't either…" Tony leant forward, his eyes looking at Gibbs with and intent expression. "Jethro…I had no idea it was affecting you too. Had I known our bonding would have affected you this way, I would have taken the necessary steps to have it recorded in our files."

"Well, Vance knows, so I guess by now it's already in our files."

"Are you angry? Because of this?" Tony asked, anxious.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope. Just sorry that given the dramatic way it happened, it will be difficult to keep the news you are a Perfect Match out of the office. I know you don't like how people tend to react when they are aware of your…gifts."

Tony shrugged. "I'll get used to it. We'll be together, and that is the only thing that matters."

"Yeah…"

Gibbs then yawned, feeling sleep crept over again. A moment later, Tony yawned too, and his eyes started drooping.

"Get in bed, before you fall asleep on that chair," the older man advised.

Tony nodded and slowly let go of Gibbs' hand. Immediately, a wave of regret and loss washed over him, and he wasn't the only one feeling like that judging by Tony's gasp. Without words, Gibbs raised his covers, and scooted over on the mattress, making room for his lover. Tony smiled brightly and after making sure his IV wouldn't tangle with Gibbs', he slipped into the bed.

The hospital cot was narrow, and they needed to press close to each other in the middle of the mattress to avoid one of them ended falling off, but it wasn't a problem. Far from it. When they finally found a comfortable position, with Gibbs on his back and Tony half atop of him, they both sighed in pleasure and relief.

"This reminds me of our first night together," the younger man murmured against Gibbs' chest.

"Yeah…" he replied, remembering that long past night in the motel room. He tightened his arm around Tony's back. "But when we'll wake up, it will be much more pleasant than that time."

"Oh yes…Unless a scandalized nurse starts shouting and causes us to fall off the bed as we jump awake," Tony muttered.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen, Anthony," Ducky's voice said from the threshold. "Now go to sleep, you two."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs murmured as Tony first giggled against his neck, then took a deep breath and went limp. The older man closed his eyes and fell asleep with the sound of his lover's regular breathing in his ears.

**XXX**

Two days later, Gibbs and Tony were released from Bethesda and sent home under the strict advice to rest, eat and to avoid tiring activities.

The two men couldn't leave fast enough after being discharged. Not only did they both hate hospitals, but being at home would allow them to sleep together, something they had been forbidden to do after that that first time, for fear they might hurt themselves if the IV wires got tangled.

Ducky drove them to Gibbs' place, and when they stepped inside, they were welcome by a nice smell coming from the kitchen.

A moment later, a black and silver human bullet crossed the living room pointing straight at Gibbs. He barely had the time to brace himself that Abby hugged him so hard his ribs complained.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! You are okay! Skin and bone but okay! I was so worried when they carried you away from Vance's office!"

Gibbs hugged Abby back and kissed the top of her head, "I'm fine, Abbs."

She pulled back from his arms, but only to throw herself at Tony, who was hugged and questioned too, as Gibbs and Ducky looked on, amused.

Finally Abby stepped back, glared at them with her hands on her hips, and said, "You know, I should be very angry with you. Angry and hurt. And I am. Why didn't you tell me you are a Matched Pair? Gibbs! You know we are tighter than blood! I'll never betray your confidences." She paused and Gibbs opened his mouth to say something to soothe her, but she was quicker and resumed speaking, "However, I'm aware of Rule Four, so I'll forgive you." A broad, joyous grin split her face. "I'm so happy for you, guys! I did some research after I heard what happened and all the sources say only Matched Pairs that are totally in each other get to develop such kind of symbiotic relationship. It means you really, really, really love each other…and I'm so happy for you!" Abby again stepped forward and hugged them, one at time.

"Thank you, Abby," Gibbs replied with a grin, and then asked, "How do you know about what happened to Tony and me?"

"Well…Since our Duckman refused to tell me anything but that you were gonna be okay, I…sort of accessed the video of the security cameras in Vance' office. The first thing he did when he was back from visiting you at Bethesda was to ask to his assistant to find him everything she could about Perfect Matches and bonded pairs."

"Abigail-" Ducky began in an admonishing tone, but Abby interrupted him.

"I was super careful, Ducky. No one will ever know what I did. Anyway, you know me: there was no way I could have resisted that…I needed to discover why the topic interested him so much. The moment I found an article saying Matched Pairs suffered if separated, I began to think "What if?"Got my answer when Ducky told me Tony had been unwell too, and had been taken to Bethesda."

Gibbs nodded, as he and Tony exchanged a worried glance. What was Vance up to?

Tony reached out with his hand and their fingers intertwined in silent support, as Abby and Ducky looked them, perplexed. Her face then filled with realization. "Oh, I know what are you thinking guys, and the answer is no. Your situation is now on record and Vance cannot separate you. I don't know if you are aware of it, but in the last year or so, news has leaked about how the government "uses" the Perfect Matches, and the human rights activists are having a ball with it. I bet Leon Dear would prefer to swear to never chew another toothpick in his entire life rather than end in the news because he separated a Matched Pair." Abby turned to Tony and murmured, "Is that true, Tony? About the hormones and the sedatives? About having no choice about who you would be matched to? About ending up with people who treat the Perfect Matches just as possessions and status symbols?"

Tony nodded, "Yes, Abbs, it's true."

"Oh, Tony…" Abby replied, her eyes filling with tears, and she hugged him again and sniffled into his neck.

"Don't cry. There is no reason to be sad, at least not for me. I was very, very lucky, and you just need to feel happy, for me and Gibbs. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, pulling back and brushing away a few tears.

"Well, Abigail," Ducky said quickly, before she could talk again. "It's time Jethro and Anthony sit down, eat and then go to bed to rest. They have been standing for quite a while."

"Ducky…" Gibbs glared at his friend. He was feeling well and he was home with Tony. He would be ready to get back at work in a couple of days, thus there was no reason the ME needed to treat him as an invalid or a child.

"Don't glare at me in that way, Jethro," Ducky replied, his voice a bit more steely. "The doctors gave you two weeks of leave—and you'll use every single day of it or I won't judge you fit to get back to work."

The two friends engaged in a silent battle of wills, but in the end Gibbs was happy to nod and concede defeat. No matter how much he loved his job, spending time at home with Tony was so much better than going to work with Lee, Langer and Keating.

"Okay," Abby exclaimed, "now that this is settled, why don't you sit down, gentlemen? The food is ready and while we eat, I want to know everything about how you ended up bonding."

"_Everything_?" Tony commented with a suggestive look as they moved to the dining room.

"Well…almost everything," she amended, her eyes meeting Gibbs' glaring ones. "Up to the T rated part, okay?"

"Okay, Abbs, okay," Gibbs said with a smirk and Tony and Ducky laughed at Abby's beaming expression…

.

.

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm happy you enjoyed ythe Boys' reunion. Now more about what Vance will do with them...**

**X**

The first week after being released from the hospital, Gibbs and Tony followed the doctors' instructions to the letter—not that they could have done differently given how worn out they both were.

They slept and they ate, with taking showers, preparing meals and cleaning after eating being their most strenuous activities. As for other kind of activities, there wasn't much they could do since they fell asleep as soon as they were horizontal and were too weak to do more than kiss while standing. Their only concession to sensual pleasure was to sleep naked, enjoying the blissful skin-to-skin contact as they pressed against each other.

They also talked, about everything and nothing, as little by little they regained their strength and forgot the terrible loneliness that had plagued their lives for more than one month.

The eighth evening at home found them sitting on the bed with their backs against the headboard, clad only in their underwear. The TV Tony had instead they get for the bedroom was on, but they were paying little attention to it. We were talking, and Vance was the topic.

"The fact he cannot separate us doesn't mean he can't send both of us in Alaska," Tony muttered, after wondering what the director would do when their leave would be over.

"There are no NCIS offices in Alaska," Gibbs replied calmly.

Tony brushed his words away with a wave of his hand, "Then he could send us ito Bahrain—we do have an office there. Can you imagine it? Heat, sand, more heat. No alcohol and a bunch of local contacts and LEOs ready to stone us because we are in a same-sex relationship."

Gibbs sighed as he pulled his lover closer. "Remember those favors I told you I could call on? Vance won't send us anywhere. Relax."

"Okay," Tony murmured, snuggling closer to Gibbs and kissing his chest before nuzzling against it.

The light caress caused a bolt of pleasure and lust to zip along his nerves and his cock, which had been dormant for weeks, sprang to life with amazing fastness.

"Well, well, well," Tony said as his fingers moved to touch the erection now straining against Gibbs' boxers. "Look what we have here…"

Gibbs groaned at the first touch on his cock and using the arm he had around Tony's shoulders, encouraged his lover to recline.

"Are you up to it?" he whispered as the lay side by side, facing each other.

"What a question...'Course I am. I've been dreaming about this we got back from the hospital. Back then, I could only dream...now I can do much more..." Tony answered with a sultry tone.

"Good..."

They quickly got rid of their underwear and Gibbs placed himself next to Tony. He bent his head and kissed his lover thoroughly, invading his mouth and relishing the taste. Then he wrapped his arms around Tony and encouraged him to move so that he was now on his back with the younger man atop of him.

Gibbs ran his hands into Tony's hair, combing it back from his brow as they continued to kiss, as their hands rediscovered each other's bodies. Soft whispers, murmured endearments and moans accompanied their slow, sensual, methodical, loving.

When just touching and kissing stopped to be enough, Gibbs rolled them over again, and rose to his knees, rummaging in the nightstand until he found the bottle of lube. As much as it annoyed him to admit it, he wasn't still well enough to do any heavy lifting. So they would go for something simpler, but just as much pleasurable.

With one his arms under his lover's neck, cradling him and pulling him close for yet another deep kiss, Gibbs poured some lube on Tony's and his own belly. Then he threw the bottle away and lowered himself atop of the younger man, although he used his knees and forearms to support some of his weight and to have enough purchase to move.

Tony's arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, their cocks trapped between their hard bellies. Together, they started rocking, pushing and rolling their hips, moaning at the exquisite friction their movements generated over their cocks.

"God..." Tony whispered, fingers digging deeply in Gibbs' shoulders. "Missed this...Missed you..."

"Yeah...I know...Missed you..." the older man breathed in response, as he rocked harder, more purposefully. He was getting close, and he wanted Tony to come with him.

The younger man arched his neck up and Gibbs responded to the gesture, lowering his head and capturing his lover's bottom lip into his mouth, gnawing on it delicately.

"Jethro...Love you, love y-" Tony never completed the line as his back arched, and he let out a loud, long moan.

Gibbs gritted his teeth wanting to last a moment more, wanting to say it before he too shattered. "I love you Tony..." he managed to grind out between clenched teeth, and then let go, falling over the edge, with his mouth open in a soundless cry.

The orgasm sapped Gibbs of all his strength, and it was a good thing he had the common sense to move off Tony and collapse at his side, because he was asleep the moment his back touched the sheet, a sated, happy smile on his lips.

**XXX**

The following Monday, after a final check from Ducky declared them fully recovered, Gibbs and Tony went to work, ready to face their co-workers' reaction and Vance.

However, it became immediately clear by the surprise Tony's presence caused when he arrived a few minutes after Gibbs, that the other agents weren't aware of what had happened to the pair, nor they knew the younger man was a Perfect Match bonded to Gibbs. This realization led the older man to feel unexpectedly grateful toward Vance, who had evidently decided to keep everything under wraps.

While it was true Gibbs wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Tony, it was also true he had been working with the military and other LEO's long enough to know there was a lot of prejudice against same-sex relationships, and that it caused a lot of problems on the job. He had seen the smirks, the innuendos, the suggestive, vulgar whispers directed to other people, and the close-minded belief that what a man did beneath the sheets influenced his capacity to do his job. He had seen all of that and didn't want it to happen to Tony. He had never cared for what people thought of him, but he didn't want to see his lover being hurt.

Gibbs had never forgotten what Tony had told him the night he had almost resigned from NCIS, about how Madeleine Fairchild had treated him as an exotic pet unable to provide for himself. He also hadn't like the way Jenny had behaved around Tony after she had discovered he was a Perfect Match. It hadn't been anything too overt, just little things, looks and lines thrown here and there, but Gibbs had noticed, because he knew what he was looking for. And of course, Tony had noticed too—and had been hurt by it.

Back to the present, it took just a moment for Gibbs to adapt to the new situation, and to feign surprise along with the other agents when he saw Tony step out of the elevator. His lover, always so tuned with him and his moods, immediately understood what was going on, and walked toward the older man with a bright smile and an outstretched hand.

"Hello Gibbs."

"Hey, DiNozzo. What are you doing here? Didn't know the _Ronald Reagan_ was headed this way," he answered as he shook Tony's hand.

"She wasn't. Uhm…let's say it turned out I'm sort of incompatible with on board life," his partner continued the rouse Gibbs has started with a bashful look.

"Yeah? Sea sick? Claustrophobic? You didn't like the food? He commented sarcastic, conscious of the many curious ears listening intently to their conversation.

Tony was about to answer, when Vance's voice, coming from the balcony, stopped him.

"Agent DiNozzo, my office. Now."

"Gotta go, Gibbs," Tony said, before quickly crossing his fingers in front of him, a gesture that made Gibbs smile.

"Go DiNozzo, don't make him wait."

Once his partner left, Gibbs turned his attention to his team. Lee and Keating were looking at him expectantly, while Langer had a smirk on his face that the older man didn't like in the least.

"What?" he growled, glaring at his agent.

"Nothing, just wondering if you enjoyed your vacation, Gibbs."

He narrowed his eyes, as his voice dropped in deceptively soft tone. "It was a medical leave, Langer. And if you don't drop that attitude and those feet from the desk, I'll make sure you'll need one too."

Gibbs felt a bout of satisfaction at how quickly Langer obeyed. He glared around for a few seconds more, then sat at his desk and barked, "Status report."

Keating and Lee moved forward at the same time, bumped into each other in their haste to be the first to report, causing both of them to drop their folders on the ground, scattering sheets of paper everywhere.

Gibbs didn't say anything; he just rolled his eyes, silently wondering once again what he had done to deserve this.

**X**

Gibbs didn't see Tony for the rest of the day, and his expected summons to Vance's office never came, because the director left by midmorning to attend a meeting.

Since they had thought more prudent not to phone to each other at work, Gibbs had no idea, when he arrived home that evening and saw Tony's car in the driveway, of what Vance had said to his lover.

He went inside and crossed the living room to the kitchen, where Tony was busy slicing some tomatoes with far more force that necessary.

"What have they done to you?" he said lightly, waiting for the younger man to turn, so he could look at him and gauge his mood.

"They did nothing," Tony muttered, "but it is them or Vance and tomato juice is easier to clean than blood." He put down the knife and turned to face the older man, leaning back against the counter.

"What did he do?" Gibbs almost dreaded to hear the answer, given Tony's words and brooding expression.

"He reassigned me to the DC office's-"

_Thank God_, Gibbs thought.

"-Evidence Garage."

"What?" the older man exclaimed, almost not believing his ears.

"You heard me. I'm the new responsible of the Evidence Garage and Lockup," Tony said, without bothering to hide his sarcasm. "He said it was the only post he could give me because – and I'm quoting here—I'm overqualified for the other available open spots."

Gibbs kept silent because, really, the only words crossing his mind were curses. What the hell Vance was thinking of?

"You know, Jethro, the temptation to call Captain Greeley is getting stronger by the minute…" Tony said softly after a while.

The older man nodded, fully understanding the frustration, anger and hurt his partner was probably feeling. He stepped closer and pulled Tony in a loose embrace. "I'm sure it is, and I wonder if it isn't just what Vance hope you will do. Maybe he is hoping you'll resign, since he can't fire you without risking an accusation of sexual discrimination." Tony nodded against his chest, as Gibbs rubbed his back. "This could also be his way to show us he still has the upper hand. That bonded or not, he still decide what we do. That he is still the boss."

"Which he totally is," Tony commented.

"Yeah, but he isn't stupid. The more I think of what he did, the more I believe he has a secret agenda that goes beyond him establishing his "power" over the agency. Problem is," Gibbs added with a sigh, "I've no idea of what it could be. Yet. That's why I would prefer to wait a while more before I call on those favors. You okay with it?"

Tony took a deep breath and pulled back from his embrace. "Yeah, I am. I guess that with my new duties, I will have plenty of time to help you find out what Vance is up to."

"So no more talk about calling Greeley?"

"Nope. I don't want to let Toothpick win because I abandoned the ring."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. So chin up, Tony." His partner raised his head and he cupped his cheeks with his hands, before kissing the younger man, long and deeply.

Tony responded in kind and they made up against the kitchen counter until Gibbs' stomach rumbled, reminding him he just had a sandwich for lunch.

The two men shared a smile before they separated; Gibbs went to fridge to pull out some chicken breast while Tony returned to the tomatoes, slicing them with far more gentleness than before.

.

.

So? Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**To all my readers, first of all, thanks for the reviews you left for chapter 6. I see most of you would like to stab Vance with his toothpicks for what he did to Tony...but don't worry too much. :) Things will improve.**

**Secondly, I apologize for not posting yesterday, but I got a new kitten yesterday morning and spent the day bonding with her, reassuring my beloved other cat he will be always my "little one" no matter what, taking the kitten to the vet for a check up and a deworming...etc. Time elapses so quickly when you are doing pleasurable things!**

**XXX**

The following weeks were hard for both Gibbs and Tony.

Tony's new job was frustrating, boring and a waste of his investigative talent. All he had to do was to log and register each new piece of evidence, store them in the appropriate place and record who accessed the lockup. He also had to deal with curious agents that wanted to know what he had done to deserve what, for all intents and purposes, was a demotion. In public, Tony always acted as if the situation didn't bother him. He was cheerful, always ready to make quick and funny retorts. In private, he was discouraged by the situation and sometimes he wondered for how long he would be able to resist being coped in the garage, watching longingly when other agents left to go investigating.

Gibbs, instead, had to keep on dealing with three agents that just seemed they didn't want to learn. He had trained his good share of probies along the years, but nobody had been as frustrating as these ones. Lee and Keating were willing, but just didn't seem to understand how Gibbs wanted the work done. Langer instead was smarter, but unwilling to drop all the bad habits he had taken working with the FBI. But the worse thing was Gibbs didn't feel like he could trust them, not just to cover his six, but also to their jobs well. That led him to check their findings after they presented them to him. That, in turn, led to a drop in his team solve rate, but there was nothing he could do. As he saw it, it was best to let a culprit walk than commit a mistake and make an innocent pay. He had learned his lesson with Derek Paulson, and he would never forget it.

Gibbs was aware he was considered the best agent in the agency and he knew he was damn good at his job, but as the military man he would always be, he also knew a commanding officer was as good as his men made him look. That was why he never showed up to receive the medals awarded to him, because he knew those medals weren't only his—they belonged to his team too, and he was upset not to see his colleagues' merits being recognized along with his own.

And now that he no longer had his team- the one he had created to suit him and his methods, and could trust with his life- Gibbs felt like a shadow of the agent he could be. He spent too much time teaching, correcting, checking, controlling, barking orders to Lee, Langer and Keating to be the agent he used to be and wanted to be again. The agent he needed to be again.

The only bright spot in his current existence was Tony. Tony, who despite his own predicament, was always there for Gibbs, his faithful Saint Bernard, best friend and very Perfect Match. Their evenings and weekends together were what Gibbs lived for, and he used that time to show the other man how grateful for the twist of fate that had tied their lives in such an inextricable, wonderful way.

Loyal, loving, supporting, always willing to offer a set of shoulders to help Gibbs to carry his burdens: that was Tony—still his senior agent in all but the name.

They first started talking about cases over lunch, which they now always took together at a nearby park. Then Gibbs began carrying case files at home, so they could study them after dinner. By mid August, thanks to Abby tapering with the computer in the evidence garage, Tony got access to internet and all the various databases. Thus Gibbs started handing his assignments via email, those results and findings were then discussed and shared in the elevator or over lunch.

The solve rate increased, returning almost to its previous level. When they heard it from Vance, Langer, Lee and Keating strutted and puffed full of pride at their accomplishment, but Gibbs, Tony, Abby and Ducky all knew the truth...and waited only for the moment they would tell it to the director.

**XXX**

It was a late September morning when Gibbs arrived in the office, fully expecting the day to be similar to the previous one. And really there was nothing different in the way Langer and Lee were bickering while Keating looked on.

"Give me the file, Langer," Lee was saying as she tried to grab a folder the other agent was holding just out of her reach.

"Give her the file, Langer," admonished Keating.

"Give her the file, Langer," ordered Gibbs and he had the dubious pleasure to see all of them jump at the sound of his voice.

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning, sir."

"Morning, sir."

"So glad we all agree on something," he commented sarcastically, as he thought _"Four months, and they still haven't learned I don't want to be called sir_."

He sat at his desk, but for just the time need to place a phone call to a Metro PD detective that had called earlier. When it ended his picked his cup of coffee and ordered, "Grab your gear. We got a body."

**X**

Their victim was Steven Nicholas Vargo, a Petty Officer with a very high profile job in the Navy Yard.

He had been found, shot in the head, in a park full of roulettes, caravans, and trailers, four and a half months later after he had last been seen at work. No one among the people living in area had heard or seen anything, so as soon as Gibbs was back, he sent an email to Tony with all they knew about Vargo and told him to find everything he cold. When he went down to see Abby.

"What do you got, Abbs?" as he stepped into the lab.

"A nine-millimeter casing, Gibbs, and a 147-grain LE hollow-point slug," was the prompt answer. He moved closer to her desk and waited for further details. "We use LE hollow points, and so do the FBI, Secret Service, Navy SEALS and a bunch of other law enforcement, but it's not the kind of slug that Joe Public can get his mitts on."

Gibbs nodded, mulling over the information. "What else?" he asked, although he knew it was unlikely Abby could have made other discoveries given the short time she had had to work on the evidence collected in the trailer.

"A number," Abby said seriously, picking a blue post-it and giving it to him.

"One, two, six?" he read, perplexed.

"One hundred and twenty-six," Abby corrected. "That is the number of days that Tony, McGee and Ziva have been gone. I really didn't think you'd let it get into triple digits, Gibbs, but now it's way more. It's like a third of a whole year. I miss them."

"Abby, you had lunch with McGee yesterday, and dined with me and Tony on Saturday," he tried to make her reason, because one, that wasn't the moment to touch that topic; two, there wasn't a day he didn't think about it on his own, especially after he saw the longing looks Tony gave him when he saw his team leave for a case.

"It's not the same. I miss them collectively... as a group. My three musketeers. I want them back, Gibbs. Please get them back," Abby embraced him, and he hugged him back, trying to comfort her as he could.

"You have ten days," Abby said after she pulled back from his arms. At his incredulous stare, she changed her ultimatum to twelve days and then to two weeks, but by then Gibbs had already gone, directed to the evidence garage.

When the elevator opened, Gibbs was relieved to see there was no one in the garage except Tony, who was sitting at his desk, barely visible from behind the computer monitor.

The younger man raised his head to see who had arrived and a small delighted smile appeared on his face. "Gibbs!" he exclaimed. "I was going to email you. I found a connection between the victim, Petty Officer Vargo, and former Navy Petty Officer Brian Roberts."

Gibbs crossed the garage and rounded the desk, looking at the screen from behind Tony's shoulder, as he had done so many times in the past. That caused a bout of regret, which he was quick to dispel before his lover could sense it.

"Robert and the Vargo served together," Tony explained pointing at a photo on the screen. "Roberts got out six months ago, but here's the kicker: he was killed by a bomb blast at a bar in Morocco overnight."

"Terrorist attack?" Gibbs asked, looking down at Tony.

"Trying to get more now…" the younger man said as he typed. "I've gotten very good with a computer search, you know? I bet I could run McGee for his money…on certain things," he added as Gibbs arched an amused eyebrow. "Here we go, I got a link to the raw feed out of ZNN."

They watched in silence as a video played on the screen, showing images of a building half destroyed by an explosion and victim of the blast being carried away as a policeman tried to keep the cameras away. Then the man moved, and the video focused on the woman on the gurney.

"That's Ziva!" They said in unison, as they recognized the blood-smeared face. However, the lack of an oxygen mask or an IV reassured them, making them realize her injuries hadn't to be life-threatening.

Tony immediately reached for his cell phone and speed dialed a number, but even before the younger man spoke, Gibbs knew what his answer would be.

"It says the number isn't available," Tony said. "What we do now?"

"You keep working on Roberts and Vargo-I want everything. Phone records, bank accounts, e-mails, last time they saw each other, last time they spoke with each other." Gibbs instructed as he moved toward the elevator.

"On it, Boss!" his lover exclaimed, his tone strong and even cheerful, despite the circumstances. Tony loved investigative work and relished in the idea of the hunt, of discovering those people' secrets and deeds.

"I'll go upstairs to see what those three have discovered…who knows, maybe they will surprise me," Gibbs said as he called the elevator.

And surprise him they did—right then.

His phone rang and when he picked up, an excited Keating told him that not only they had discovered the same connection between Vargo and Roberts that Tony had found, but they had also found the same video feed with Ziva. More, Keating, anticipating Gibbs' orders for the first time since he had started working for him, had already found a way to contact Ziva.

"I've an Israeli contact," he explained, almost babbling so excited he was. "He's got connections in the intelligence community."

"Good work, Keating," Gibbs praised, because the guy really deserved it. "Put her on."

"Done. You're connected."

Gibbs walked back toward Tony's desk, so he too could listen to the conversation.

"Ziva?"

"Gibbs."

"You okay?"

"You heard," she commented, her voice sounding strong, normal, which reassured them even more about her conditions.

"Yeah, raw feed out of ZNN. You might want to call them."

"Thanks for the tip."

"What can you tell me?

"Not much. I was undercover. Trying to win the trust of a man showing an  
unhealthy interest in a Chechnyan terrorist group."

"Brian Roberts?" Gibbs guessed as he and Tony exchanged a glance.

"Perhaps you should tell me what you know," Ziva replied, her tone now very curious.

"Old Navy friend of Roberts was found murdered this morning. Steve Vargo. Worked strategic planning; top secret clearance. Who was the target?"

"Roberts was meeting a Chechnyan terrorist by the name of Milaana Shishani. By sheer luck, she escaped the blast. But Mossad does not believe she was the target."

"Roberts was. Why?"

"We can only speculate. But from what you've told me, it appears that someone wanted them both dead."

"Cleaning house?"

"Possibly."

"Who tipped you off about Roberts?"

There was a slight pause, as if she was wondering what she should say and then Ziva answered, "Director Vance."

_What!_ Tony mouthed and Gibbs thought.

"Gibbs?"

"We miss you, Ziva," Gibbs said softly, turning the call from professional to personal.

"I miss you, too. All of you. Even, uh, Tony."

"That's so touching, Zee-vah," Tony interjected in the conversation. "I miss you too."

"Tony! What are you doing there?" Ziva asked, clearly surprised to hear his voice.

"It's a long story, one I hope to be able to tell you with more calm. I must go now."

"Um, take care, Gibbs, Tony."

"Yeah, you take care, too."

Tony waited until Gibbs closed his phone, then exclaimed, "Vance? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know yet, but you know what I think of coincidences," the older man replied as he walked toward the elevator.

"They don't exist!" Tony called after him.

"Exactly," Gibbs muttered as the doors closed.

**X**

When Gibbs went to see Vance, asking for answers, he already had a good idea of what was going on. So he didn't hesitate to speak his mind when Leon said to "Swing away".

"You didn't break up my team because of Jenny's death," he half-asked, half-stated, not knowing if he should be happy or not because of it.

"No," Vance answered calmly. "Five months ago, I got a series of anonymous calls from a Navy petty officer. Eventually, he identified himself as Steve Vargo. Said he had gambling debts and that he was being blackmailed into supplying highly classified data to someone."

"What sort of data?" asked Gibbs, his interest winning over his irritation at the fact Vance hadn't shared this information as soon as he had known they were investigating Vargo's death.

"He wouldn't tell me. But Vargo was a specialist in the Middle East. He said he'd downloaded a critical file, but he hadn't passed it on."

"Change of heart."

"I believed him. On the director's orders, I flew to DC; I arranged to meet him. He was gonna give me the name of that contact, but he didn't turn up. Next day, he didn't report for duty. Now I know why."

"You didn't answer the question, Leon," Gibbs pressed.

"The reason I broke up your team, Gibbs, was because whoever was blackmailing Vargo was an NCIS agent," Vance said.

"Not one of mine."

"No," the director confirmed. He switched on his monitor and a shot of the squad room showing Lee, Langer and Keating on the screen. "From what Vargo told me, I narrowed it down to three agents. Only reason I broke up your team was so I could form a new one. So you can help me find out which one of these three...is betraying their country."

Gibbs had to clench his fist, so tight his nails bit in his palm to restrain himself from telling Leon exactly what he thought of that plan.

"You were gonna get around to telling me...?" he asked instead.

"Had no evidence. I figured I put you with them, your radar would go off, and one day you'd come to me and say you had a doubt about one of them."

"A doubt? A doubt, Leon?" Gibbs exploded, unable to stop himself, as all the frustration accumulated the past months came to surface. "I got a doubt about every one of them. Got a former FBI guy who doesn't listen. Got a boy genius who doesn't drive. Got a lawyer who doesn't shoot."

Vance was unruffled by his outburst; instead zoomed the video on one of the desks, and commented idly, as he turned to face Gibbs, "Langer. Made the jump to NCIS eight months ago from the FBI."

"He got no special treatment," the older man retorted, not liking that look.

"But you did recommend him."

"He called me after a case we worked on together. He had been my probie 8 years ago, and he helped us last year."

"And you endorsed him. Now you're having second thoughts. Not the agent you thought you were getting."

That wasn't something Gibbs could refute. "Why don't you just say it?"

"He used you to get inside the agency," Vance declared, twisting the blade in the wound.

"Doesn't make him guilty," Gibbs retorted, his loyalty toward his old probie coming out.

"Just clever. Pentagon knows there's a security breach. They don't know how bad. I seized all of Vargo's computers and his hard drives. We've been working on them," Leon explained.

"McGee," the former Marine guessed. He had seen how interested in his agent computer skill Vance had been when he had been in DC before Jenny's death.

"That's why I moved him down there," Vance confirmed with a small nod and a smile. "Seven levels of encryption, so far. Every level harder to crack than the last. I wasn't the only one who Vargo contacted. Confided in his old Navy buddy Brian Roberts. Then a week ago, Roberts turned up in Tel Aviv. Vargo was a specialist in Israel."

"And that's why you sent Ziva back," Gibbs said, as all the pieces of the puzzle finally fell in place. Rationally, he could see the wisdom of Vance's plan. He had put trusted agents in key places and created a net to catch their traitor. Emotionally, he couldn't condone the way it had been done, with no warning, no explanation, totally uncaring of the feelings of four people that for their service and faithfulness to NCIS would have deserved to be treated differently.

"Mossad mounted an operation. They were gonna pick up Roberts last night in Morocco, but they weren't quick enough."

"Someone is tying up a loose end."

"I think Vargo told Roberts the name of the NCIS agent. And I'm guessing Roberts was trying to sell that name to anybody who was willing to pay."

"So, what? Four months, you got nothing."

"We got nothing," Vance retorted.

"Had you confided with me sooner, or let me organize a trap with my team's help, maybe we wouldn't be here now, still wondering about whom is the mole among us. My people are skilled, they could have put those three under surveillance and they wouldn't have ever discovered it," Gibbs said looking at Leon, not bothering to hide his irritation and bitterness.

Vance looked at him for a while then said, "Solve this and then we'll talk."

It wasn't necessary to say more. Gibbs knew he had been put a big carrot in front of his eyes, one he couldn't help but want. He wanted his team back and so, now that he knew what Vance wanted in order to give him his people, he was determined to everything he could to get a result.

Quickly.

.

.

Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! And now, off with the new chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

The resolution of the case arrived quickly enough, but the outcome wasn't what Gibbs had hoped for. It turned out the traitor was Bret Langer, the man Gibbs had recommended to NCIS. The man he had trained and trusted in the past…still had trusted the previous winter, when he had talked about Langer to Jenny.

It was very difficult to believe the guy could have changed so much in just a few years, but the evidence was there. He turned against Agent Lee and tried to kill her when she understood the truth. Luckily, the sessions on the firing range with Gibbs had paid off, and Lee had been able to defend herself, killing Langer. It was a pity they couldn't interrogate him, but at least Lee hadn't ended as Steve Vargo or Brian Roberts.

A few hours later, Gibbs took his and Lee's reports and brought them up to Vance office. When he entered, he was just in time to hear Leon say "Shalom, Eli," on the phone, before he closed the call.

"Ziva will be on the first flight from Tel Aviv," he answered to Gibbs' unspoken question.

"Good, McGee?"

"You can tell him to pack his things; he is done in Cyber Crimes. Then you'll need a senior agent. What about Balboa? I remember you wanted him months ago," Vance looked up from his desk, as if he was really expecting Gibbs to be pleased by that last bit of news.

"I want DiNozzo."

"No. You know the rules. I cannot leave two people involved with each other in the same team. It would compromise your efficiency on the job."

"Bullshit, Leon," Gibbs snapped. "Did you check my team's stats before you disbanded it? Did you see how our solve rate went up starting from October 2004?" Vance nodded, perplexed. "Well, it was after DiNozzo joined my team—after we got involved. From that moment on, the only time the MCRT solve rate went down was when you saddled me with three agents that aren't cut for field work."

"True, I noticed it. But I also saw the solve rate went up again starting with August."

Gibbs grinned wolfishly, as he thought, _Gotcha!_ Aloud instead he said, "I'm glad you noticed Leon, because that happened when DiNozzo started helping me with the cases using the computer down the garage. You should easily find evidence of his work if you check that PC." He took a step closer to the desk and continued, "For the past month and half, the MCRT has really only had two agents, DiNozzo and myself. So what does it say about our relationship compromising our work efficiency?"

Vance's nostrils flared, then he pointed a finger at the older man. "All right Gibbs, you get DiNozzo back. However, the very moment I hear complaints about you or I see just a hint of an inappropriate behavior in the office, he gets transferred to Norfolk—which is something I can do, Perfect Match or not, as long as I allow you to visit him every weekend."

Gibbs held back his instinctive growl at the mere idea of being separated again from Tony, then nodded. "It's a deal, Leon."

Vance just nodded, and he lost no time in leaving the office. He had great news and couldn't wait to share them with the most important person in his life.

Tony was busy with his work, scanning a barcode sticker before applying it to an evidence box, recording all the pertinent data before storage. So it was easy for Gibbs, who had taken the stairs and not the elevator, to approach his lover silently and take him by surprise. He waited till Tony walked inside the locker and reached a corner that wasn't covered by the security cameras, and wrapped his arms around the younger man from behind as he whispered, "Boo!"

Tony let out an undignified squeak and turned around. "Jethro!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Surprising you," he replied, backing his lover against the shelves and kissing him hungrily.

The younger man responded, then pushed against Gibbs' chest. "What's going on?"

"Just giving you a taste of this evening's celebration."

Tony frowned, confused. Gibbs hadn't had a chance to inform him of the reason Vance had disbanded the team, so he had no idea of what Langer's death meant for them. "Celebration for what?"

Gibbs looked deeply into his lover's eyes and said softly, "I got you back—all of you."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. You, me, Ziva and McGee. Back together."

"Oh Jethro…" Tony embraced him and repeatedly kissing him, his joy evident even to a non-empath like him. When they separated, the younger man murmured, "I confess I was starting to despair Vance would ever allow me to get back to your team."

"Let's say I had to convince him to let you come back; he agreed under the strict stipulation we'll keep our relationship out of the office."

"That's a given," Tony commented in a serious tone. "This is the first time you have done something like this on NCIS grounds."

"The first and the last. But…I couldn't contain myself."

The younger man laughed at Gibbs' embarrassment and murmured, in a tone that made difficult for the older man not to jump Tony again, "I like when you are so playful, so careless. You are always so focused—not that I don't like it—I do. It's just nice to catch a glimpse of the boy inside you now and then."

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "I'll try to let him come out and play more often…but it's not easy. My mother's death and the Marines made me grow up very quickly."

"I know," Tony whispered, running both hands in Gibbs' hair. "I know. And I don't want you to ever change. Just be yourself, and know I love all your many faces…grumpy, cranky, glaring, irritated, kind, gentle, loving, playful…"

"I get it," the older man interjected with a smile. "I need to go and alert McGee he is moving back in this building. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure! I wanna see his face when he hears he has been demoted from 'boss' to 'probie' again…" Tony rubbed his hands in glee.

Gibbs just smirked and walked toward the exit, once again with his faithful Senior Field Agent at his side.

**X**

An hour later, while Tony was down in the garage emptying his desk, Gibbs left the office and rushed home.

Once there, he called a take-away specialized in various kind of finger-food and ordered their dinner. Then he thought about what he had to do while he waited for the food to be delivered.

He would never consider himself a romantic man, and he knew his ex wives would agree. He tended to forget anniversaries and didn't care about Saint Valentine. He never came home carrying flowers, chocolate boxes, or random gifts. However, he never forgot the important occasions such birthdays, Christmas and special events. Today it was one of them and he wanted to celebrate it properly.

So he brought Tony's favorite wine upstairs and picked some pillows from the guest room, arranging them on their bed. When the doorbell rang, he went down, picked and paid the food, and returned upstairs to finish getting ready.

Gibbs had never minded his looks very much, nor had he ever listened to the many sartorialpieces of advice he had been given along the years. However, he knew exactly what outfit Tony liked most on him, and he pulled it out to put on after his shower: white button down shirt, worn open at the neck, jeans, no t-shirt, no socks…no underwear.

_Tony asked to see the boy inside me, and he is going to get his wish_, Gibbs thought with a smile as he let the clean boxers fall back in the drawer, and decided to go commando for the first time since his honeymoon with Shannon.

A few minutes later Gibbs gave a last look at the room, at the plates full of food on the nightstand, at the uncorked bottle of wine, at the pillows scattered here and there so they could eat lounging and nodded with approval. Everything was ready, including himself.

The noises caused by the front door opening and closing, signaled Tony's arrival.

"I'm upstairs!" Gibbs called.

He heard steps coming up the stairs and then Tony began to talk, while still in the hallway. "Have you an idea of what we can eat? I'm not really in the mood for cooking and I would like something different from pizza and Chinese-"

Tony's voice died when he appeared on the threshold and took a look at the bedroom—and Gibbs.

"What is that?" the younger man whispered, as his eyes danced from his lover to the bed and food and back to the Gibbs.

"Our celebration. Like it?" Gibbs said waving at the room.

"Oh yeah…I love it," and the way he was looking at his lover made clear he wasn't talking about the food or the bed. His eyes were devouring the older man, so it wasn't surprising when he added, "You look good enough to eat…"

Gibbs smirked, pleased with himself. "What do you want me to be?" he asked, taking a step closer, "The appetizer or the dessert?"

Tony grinned and replied, "Both."

"Good choice," Gibbs said in approval, as he closed the distance between them and took Tony's lips with his own.

The kiss turned hot and demanding within seconds and they pressed against each other, hands buried in hair, groaning in each other's mouth as their passion mounted.

"Tony," Gibbs murmured as he broke the kiss to refill his breath-deprived lungs, and he embraced his lover tightly, in a way that was both tender, possessive and, of course, loving.

"Jethro," Tony whispered in his ear, before biting his earlobe, just that bit Gibbs found pleasurable.

The older man groaned and captured his lover's mouth again, robbing Tony of his ability to think.

Love. Passion. Heat. They burnt between them with the same intensity of their first time as real lovers, the feeling and the sensations never growing old.

They undressed quickly, scattering clothes around the room, eager to get skin to skin, but once they reached that goal, they slowed down wanting to savor it.

They moved on the bed, fingers caressing and stroking, tongues licking and teeth biting. Gibbs slid down Tony's body, kissing his chest, his belly and then lower, while purposeful hands caressed the inside of his thighs.

He stopped for a moment to blow over the shiny head of Tony's cock, enjoying the shiver that ran in his lover's body, he took the hot shaft in his hand and held it still as he used his lips and tongue on it.

Tony cried out as Gibbs' tongue slid along his underside and teased slow circles around the slit, probing it again and again, until a fresh gush of pre-come alerted him Tony was close to losing his control. The older man stilled his ministration and crawled back up to be evel with his lover. He kissed Tony with urgency, his tongue thrusting deeply into the younger man's mouth, and giving him a taste of himself.

A moment later, moving again in perfect sync, Gibbs rose to his knees, and Tony rolled on his stomach, signaling his preference for that evening. The older man fetched the lube and the condom, after a few minutes of quick, but careful prepping, Gibbs slid inside his lover, both of them groaning aloud at the sensation it caused.

He peppered Tony's neck and shoulders with kisses as he waited for the younger man to get ready for him to move. When Tony bumped his ass against his belly, Gibbs took the hint and began to thrust, gently and slowly, almost lazily. One of his hands slipped beneath his lover's belly to wrap around his cock, but for the moment he just held it, only occasionally moving his fingers.

Gibbs kept that slow rhythm for a while, as Tony languidly arched beneath him, moving with him, until the needs of his body spurred him to quicken the pace, both of his hips and his hand.

On and on the two men went, their rhythm getting faster as much as their moans and groans got louder. In the end they could no longer resist the pull of their bodies and they came. First Tony came, crying out loud, as his cock spurted inside Gibbs' hand, then the older man, unable to hold off a second more when his lover's inner muscles clenched around him.

Their bodies went limp, and they collapsed, exhausted. Then Gibbs, knowing Tony couldn't be comfortable lying on the wet spot, made the effort to rise and pull out. He disposed of the condom then flopped at the younger man's side, still trying to get his heart rate under control.

Tony just scooted a bit on the left, and threw an arm and a leg over Gibbs, as he pillowed his head over the older man's chest. "The appetizer was great…but I need to rest a bit before the rest of the meal," he murmured. "That okay?"

"Of course," Gibbs answered, posing a kiss in his sweat soaking hair. "Now rest, the food is not gonna go anywhere."

Tony went limp over him and he tightened his arm around the sleeping man before he too took a nap.

**X**

Later that evening, Gibbs sat cross legged on the mattress as he as Tony lounged against the pillows. They both wore their boxers and they were eating food from a plate they had put in the middle of the bed.

They enjoyed each other's company, shared occasional comments about what they tasted and talked about minor matters. By unspoken agreement, they had decided to keep Vance and what had happened with Langer out of the room, but work intruded all the same—well sort of.

"Jethro?" Tony said after a while as his nimble fingers picked the last piece of chicken from a bowl.

"Yeah?"

"What do you wish to do with McGee and Ziva?"

"You mean about us?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"I think we should tell them." He had thought of it for a while and it seemed the right thing to do. McGee and Ziva would probably be surprised, but they didn't seem like the kind of persons who would have a problem with them. "And you? What do you think?"

"That it is right thing to do, especially since Abby and Ducky know," Tony replied, cleaning his fingers with a napkin. "Probie will probably give us is best Goldfish personification, and Ziva maybe will tell us she already knew, but in the end I think they'll be okay with it."

"Yeah…" Gibbs collected the empty plates and bowls and twisted his torso as he put them on the nightstand and out of the way. When he returned to face the middle of the bed, he saw Tony was looking at him with a strange expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" came the murmured reply, as Tony scooted toward him, "Just wondering when I can have my dessert…"

Gibbs didn't reply, but wrapped an arm around his lover's back to pull him close, and captured his mouth in a kiss, giving Tony his answer…

.

.

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :)**

**XXX**

The next two weeks were mostly used for readapting. Ziva had to overcome her jetlag; McGee had to free his computer from all the techno-junk Keating had installed and had to relearn to speak in plain English; Tony spent a great time rearranging his desk exactly as he wanted it, stocking the drawers with snacks and a few men magazines he would need to keep on reading now and then, to keep his Latin Lover covered up. Gibbs' task was the easiest: he just needed to return to enjoying going at work now that he had his trusted team back, and he did it quickly.

Ziva and Tim took the news Gibbs and Tony were a couple well. Both of them were surprised, of course, and even more so when they heard it wasn't a new thing, but something that had gone on for years. Being two investigators, they were upset about not having had a single clue despite the many hours spent with the two men, but they were mollified when they thought of how good Tony was undercover and of how unreadable Gibbs could be.

"Remind me to never play poker with you," McGee commented, before offering his congratulations and his sincere assurance he had the slightest problem with them being an item.

Ziva, instead approached Tony and Gibbs and murmured, "I've always known Tony is a Perfect Match, it was in the dossier I made for…my brother. This fact made me curious about you, and I've spent a lot of time observing you."

"I thought you were checking me out…" Tony retorted grinning broadly as Ziva threw him a glare.

"I've _observed_ you," she stressed, "and never saw anything to indicate Gibbs was your match. Congratulations for finding each other after such a long separation, and my compliments for keeping your secret…so secret. And thank you for sharing it with us; I swear I'll never betray your confidence."

"Thank you Ziva," Gibbs and Tony replied in unison, touched by her words.

As for Vance, Gibbs was aware the director was keeping them under control, and he didn't put past Leon to use the cameras in the squad room to check how he and Tony interacted with each other. He wasn't concerned about it. He and his lover where strictly professional on the job, and he didn't treat Tony any different from McGee or Ziva, which included getting in other man personal's space quite often. He did it with everyone, so why he shouldn't do it with Tony?

Life seemed to settle back to normal, with cases, chases, interrogations, arrests, if not for a small niggling doubt Gibbs had confined in a corner of his mind. A doubt that resurfaced the day Tony found the late agent's FBI old pass stuck in a drawer of the desk.

That evening, as he was watching – or tried to watch- a movie at Tony's place, Gibbs' mind was overflowed with questions he had no answers for.

_How could have I been so wrong about Langer? How couldn't I have seen it? How can I have misjudged him so much?_

True, Langer had changed from the man Gibbs had known in the past, but back then he had been a good man, and a devoted patriot. How could have he become a traitor to his country? His bank account hadn't shown any strange activities; he hadn't been living above of his financial possibilities. Had he had just started his "activities" as blackmailer and seller of secrets with Vargo and Roberts and stopped when everything went wrong and Vargo had a change of heart?

Popcorn hit him on the cheek, and he looked down, meeting Tony's eyes as his lover lay there with his head cushioned by Gibbs' thighs.

"You're thinking so hard I can hear you from here. Something wrong?"

"I don't know," he answered, sincere.

Tony switched off the TV and sat up, turning to face him. "What is it, Jethro?"

"It's about Langer," he admitted. "I can't wrap my mind around the fact he was a traitor and I didn't see it, to the point I recommended him to Jenny and I had him hired by NCIS."

"That's why you took Dwayne Wilson's file down to Ducky? To get his opinion because you don't trust yours anymore after Langer?"

"How do you know?"

"Because Ducky told me. He found it weird, and wanted to know if I thought the same. I did." Tony moved and sat on the low coffee table, in front of Gibbs, their knees bumping, so close they were. "Have you really stopped trusting your gut, Jethro?"

"I don't know…" he muttered, leaning back against the couch and looking at the ceiling. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Then I'll tell you what I think. I think I've never met anyone able to read people better than you—and that includes me, empathy and all. I think that if your gut is telling you something, you should listen to it, no matter where it leads you. That's what I think." A pause, then, "What does your gut say?"

"That Langer was a good guy. That he couldn't have changed so much."

"So?"

"So I don't think he did it," Gibbs said, looking at Tony. "He was a victim, like Steve Vargo."

"And Lee killed both of them."

"Yes, she did."

Tony was silent for a while, before saying, "We have only her word about what happened in Building Three. There were no cameras; no real evidence to confirm the events went as she said."

"I need to talk to Vance," Gibbs added, sitting straighter, as his mind began to outline a course of action. "We need to check if we are still leaking information—and we need to keep an eye on Lee. But this must stay between you and me. I saw her today; she was tense. She asked me if we ever discovered why Langer did it. We cannot risk her smelling we are closing on her."

Tony nodded. "Sure Boss," he said smartly, touching his brow with two fingers. Then he reached out and squeezed Gibbs' good knee. "Don't worry, Jethro. We'll catch her."

**X**

And catch her they did- with a plan known only by them, Vance and, in part, Abby. Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer were kept in the dark, not because they weren't to be trusted to keep a secret, but because it was necessary they would react as normal as possible, in order not to alarm Lee. She had to take the bait and swallow it—which she did, just as planned.

But even the best laid plans can go wrong or produce unexpected, unwanted results, and Michelle Lee's death at his own hand and under her own encouragement, wasn't something Gibbs had predicted or wanted. Nor he had expected to be the one having to say to a little girl her "Michy" would never return home.

That night, when Gibbs returned home after Ducky took care of his finger, replacing the temporary bandage with a split and elastic bandages, he felt as if he had aged ten years in just few hours. Lee hadn't deserved to end like this, even if Vance thought it could have been for the best, given her crimes. But at least Amanda would carry with her the memory of a sister that died as a hero, and never have to bear the burden of knowing Michelle turned into a murderer and a traitor to save her. It was a burden that unfortunate girl didn't need to carry. Yet, Gibbs couldn't help think it shouldn't have gone this way.

He wearily climbed upstairs, and saw the light coming from the open bedroom door; Tony was still awake, despite the very late hour.

When Gibbs entered in the bedroom, Tony stood up from the bed and walked to him, saying nothing as he wrapped his arms around the older man and offered him the comfort his lover needed but that they both knew he wouldn't ask for—at least not with words.

Gibbs leant into Tony's embrace, letting his lover support most of his weight. They stood like that, in silence, for several minutes and then the older man pulled back. Tony posed both of his hands on his shoulders and said softly, "It's not your fault, Jethro. Bankston was terribly clever; he thought about everything and we fell for it until it was too late. We couldn't predict he would take Lee hostage."

"I know…" Gibbs replied, wearily.

"Now come, let me help you," his lover said, as he efficiently stripped him of his blood stained clothes, until Gibbs was clad only in his underwear. "Do you need to hit the head?"

"No, I did it at the Navy Yard."

"Good , hop into bed then."

"Not yet. Help me remove this…remove yours. Don't want anything between us tonight." Gibbs said roughly, as he raised the hem of his t-shirt.

A moment later, naked, they slipped beneath the covers, and he used his left arm to pull Tony closer. He had just meant to bask in his lover's warmth and have it relax him enough to fall asleep, but the feel Tony's skin brushing against his own, caused an unexpected bout of lust to zip along his nerves.

He moaned softly and his lover, attuned as he was with him, encouraged him by rubbing against him. Gibbs moaned again, rocking his hips to press his now hard cock against the other man's buttocks.

Tony turned around, and pressed his own erection against Gibbs' hip.

"We shouldn't do this…not tonight…" Gibbs whispered. "Doesn't seem right…"

"You are wrong…This is the most right thing in the world," Tony replied, speaking with his lips very close to Gibbs'. It's an affirmation of life over death." He pushed away the covers and reached out with his hand, picking the lube from the nightstand drawer, "One of the oldest, most primal reasons to have sex. We did it after Kate's death too… remember it?"

Gibbs nodded, remembering how desperate Tony had been that night. He had wanted Gibbs to erase from his lips the taste of Kate's blood- that had sprayed all over his face when Ari Haswari had shot her- with his lips, his tongue…his seed.

"Now relax," Tony murmured, "and let me do all the work. You just enjoy, okay?"

"Okay…"

Tony moved his chest, kissing along the contours of his pectoral muscles. He spent a moment sucking on each nipple, before tracing a line of kisses along Gibbs' right arm, till he reached the fingers, which were all sucked into his month, but the injured one. This one instead was just kissed.

Then Tony moved to Gibbs' left arm, giving it the same attentions he had given to the right, just sucking a bit harder on the fingers, and twirling his tongue around them in a way that made the older man's cock twitch.

Tony let go of his hand, then slid up to kiss his mouth. Gibbs responded hungrily, pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth, as he rubbed against the younger man. He wanted Tony to speed up things, yet at the same time he enjoyed the lazy pace.

Tony licked and bit his way slowly down Gibbs' chest, past his stomach, to his navel. He moved on the side, to pay attention to the older man's hips and then to his thighs, completely ignoring his cock.

Gibbs groaned, disappointed, but not too loud. He was enjoying the care his lover was reserving to his body, and he liked how focused Tony looked as he continued to move down his body, kissing and licking his legs as he hand down with his arms and chest.

Then Tony moved up again for another kiss, swallowing Gibbs' moan with his lips when, all of sudden, a slick hand wrapped around the older man's so far neglected cock.

When had his lover poured lube in his hand? Gibbs didn't wonder about it for long. The only thing that mattered was the touch of those skilled fingers on his flesh. He began to move his hips in rhythm with the stroking, but the hand was removed, causing him to emit a low growl.

"Tony...don't tease..."

"I'm not...just getting myself ready after I got you ready..." Tony answered as he poured more gel on his fingers. His eyelashes fluttered, and Gibbs realized the younger man was preparing himself. The idea of his lover stretching himself open was very erotic.

Tony straddled Gibbs' hips, and reached back, taking hold of the older man's slick cock.

"Wait...No condom?" Gibbs asked. That was a first for them.

"No. You said it before, remember? You wanted nothing between us...and the same goes for me. That okay?" Tony answered, looking down at him.

"Very," he replied with a smile.

Tony slid backwards, and then there was pressure as the younger man slowly sat down on him, taking his cock inside. The friction was different without the condom and Gibbs had to restrain himself from bucking upwards and bury himself to the hilt.

Biting his lower lip, he waited until Tony took him fully inside, his palms rubbing his taut thigh muscles. The younger man then leaned forward, bracing his arms on either side of Gibbs as he whispered, "You feel so good, Jethro."

"You too..."

Tony moved over him, sliding back and forth over his hips, riding him and Gibbs let him do most of the work, occasionally rolling his hips under him.

The older man reached out with his left hand and wrapped it around the erection that bumped his belly every time Tony sat down. He was getting close, and he wanted Tony to come first. He pumped hard for a few times and then, when he felt he was about to explode, he whispered, "Come for me, Tony."

Tony moaned and did just that, warm liquid spilling over Gibbs' fingers. He bucked up one last time and came, with a loud groan of pleasure, relief and yes, affirmation. He was alive, Tony was alive...and in that moment nothing else mattered.

Tony slid over his hips once more, and sagged, resting over Gibbs for a few moments. Then he pulled off and, taking the covers he had pushed away before, pulled them over their bodies and dropped down onto the bed next to the older man. "That was great, Boss! Thank you," he exclaimed with a smile, his breathing still a bit hurried.

"Thank me? Thank you!" Gibbs replied, he too smiling.

"Thank us, then..." Tony amended, rolling into his usual sleeping position. He kissed Gibbs' shoulder, before laying his head over it. "Good night, Jethro. Sleep well."

"You too, Tony." He answered, kissing the top of his hair.

Silence settled over them, broken only by the sound of their breaths. Gibbs let his mind drift as sleep slowly crept over him. He thought of the events of the past months, of how much Tony and him had supported each other, offering comfort to one another when things seemed to tough, and rejoicing together when something good happened to one of them. He also thought of the many times they had made love, and of how attuned they were to each other, not just Tony to him. They were always so in sync with each other's needs, to their likings, to their wishes, in a way that went far beyond the physical, but involved all of themselves: body, heart, mind…soul.

In bed, at work, in their life.

A perfect fit.

A Perfect Match.

Forever.

THE END

.

.

Well, that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
